Another One Bites The Dust
by Mamma Corleone
Summary: Tequila, Whisky, Lembranças, Tommy, Megan... acho que vocês podem imaginar! Classificada como M por algum motivo, não acha?
1. Chapter 1

Bom pessoas, minha primeira fic de Body of Proof. Era pra ser uma oneshot, mas devido a alguns acontecimentos, acabou por se tornar uma two-shots.

Estou enferrujada, pois faz tempão que não escrevo, então sejam piedosos, sim?

A classificação é M, pois o próximo capítulo terá lemons, lemons e mais lemons! Ok?

Agora, bora ler!

(Luuu, essa é pra ti lovinha!)

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta fanfic foi criada apenas para diversão. Os personagens utilizados não são meus (infelizmente...), bem como nada relacionado á série.

_**Another One Bites the Dust***_

O lugar estava lotado. Música alta, tilintar de copos, fumaça de cigarros, pessoas conversando e rindo.

Pessoas vivendo. O completo oposto do meu escritório.

Não que isso fosse ruim. Pelo contrário, era bom ver gente viva de vez em quando, só para variar.

Com alguma dificuldade consegui andar até o bar e encontrar dois banquinhos vagos. Provavelmente todos os que estavam ali tinham companhia e não precisavam ficar sozinhos, perto do bartender.

- Vou querer... hum...- pensei um pouco.- Uma marguerita.

Assim que pedi a bebida, ouvi uma risada atrás de mim.

- Marguerita, huh? Vejo que alguém está querendo se divertir esta noite.

- Tommy Sullivan. Não sei porque isso não me surpreende.- disse, sem me voltar para olhá-lo.- Devo perguntar a que devo a honra?

Ele sentou-se no banquinho ao meu lado e esperou até que eu o encarasse, para responder.

- Estava entediado, é sexta-feira, resolvi tomar alguma coisa.

- E, por uma coincidência do destino, você acabou vindo parar logo aqui, ao meu lado?- ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto tomava um gole da marguerita.

- Quem sabe seja o destino conspirando a nosso favor?

- Nosso?- eu ri.- Não vejo como essa "conspiração" seja vantajosa para mim...

- Tem certeza de que quer ir por este caminho, Dra. Hunt?

- Que caminho, Det. Sullivan?

Ele se inclinou na minha direção.

- Me desafiar. Você sabe muito bem o quão vantajosa essa "coincidência" pode vir a ser.- então endireitou-se no banco e chamou o bartender.- Um cowboy, por favor.

- Ok, Tommy, eu não vim aqui para me incomodar. Vou apenas tomar meu drink e ir embora, pode ser?

- Ora, vamos aproveitar a noite. Duvido muito que você tenha vindo até aqui por um drink apenas.- ele tomou de um gole só o whisky.- Minha companhia não pode ser tão detestável assim.

Continuei tomando meu drink e não respondi. Eu realmente não estava ali para, apenas, uma bebida e a presença dele não era detestável, embora eu jamais fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

- Hum, bem, e a Lacey? Gostando da Inglaterra?- Tommy perguntou para quebrar o silêncio.

- Sim. – respondi, engolindo o restante do líquido.- Falamos hoje mais cedo e ela está fascinada por tudo.

- Legal. Quando eles voltam?

- Em uma semana.- fiz sinal para o bartender, pedindo outra marguerita.- E você?

- Eu?- ele me olhou com estranheza.- Eu o quê?

- Céus, Tommy! Estou tentando ser cordial!- bufei, sem saber se ficava indignada ou ria dele.

- Não há muito que falar de mim. É sempre o mesmo, sabe? Prender os caras maus e ir para casa.

- Você esqueceu de mencionar a parte de sair com jovens policiais atraentes.- cutuquei.

- Ah, Megan, pelo amor de Deus. Eu já disse que não existe nada entre eu e a oficial Dunn.- ele me encarou.- Além do mais, eu a convidei para ir ao jogo comigo somente porque _você_ recusou minha oferta.

Pensei em retrucar, mas nenhum dos setecentos argumentos que me ocorreram pareciam válidos. Pelo menos não para qualquer pessoa com mais de doze anos de idade.

Então, antes de qualquer nova tentativa de conversa, soaram os primeiros acordes de uma música muito conhecida nossa, e eu não pude conter uma gargalhada quando Tommy me olhou e falou:

- "Another one bites the dust!"

- Meu Deus, há séculos não ouço essa música!- comentei ainda rindo.- E, mesmo assim, ela sempre vai me lembrar da sua cara cantando isso quando o senhor Mason morreu.

"Você parecia um maluco."

Ele começou a rir também.

- Você queria o quê? Eu estava com meu ombro arrebentado, uma residente mau humorada estava me atendendo e eu não sabia se o velho, que parecia o Freddie Mercury com trezentos anos, estava morrendo ou dançando o moonwalk.- ele sorriu.- A única atitude que me ocorreu foi essa.

Naquele momento o refrão tocou e ele cantarolou junto:

- "And another one gone, and another one gone. Another one bites the dust!"

- "Hey! I'm gonna get you too! Another one bites the dust!"- emendei.- Aquilo foi insensível.

- Mas te fez rir, se bem me lembro. E me valeu o número do seu telefone.

- Eu não podia dizer não a um oficial da lei ferido em combate.- falei com a voz mais grave, tentando segurar o riso.

Ele riu e secou o segundo copo de whisky, enquanto eu tomava um gole substancial da marguerita.

- Bom, então devo fazer uma confissão agora que sei disso.

O encarei, subitamente séria, quando ele disse aquelas palavras. Qual seria a bomba que viria a seguir?

- Me feri num treinamento de tiro, não em combate. Só disse aquilo para te impressionar.

Acho que o alívio que senti deve ter ficado estampado em meu rosto, pois ele riu e perguntou:

- Nossa, Megan, o que você esperava? A confissão de um assalto á banco?

- Não sei. Provavelmente algo assim... ou pior...

- Agora você me ofendeu.- ele falou e percebi algo estranho em sua voz.

Nos dois segundos que tive para pensar, eu soube que precisava decidir entre manter a pose de durona, sarcástica e arriscar afastá-lo ainda mais; ou apenas me desculpar e, bem, seguir em frente do jeito que estávamos.

Embora eu não soubesse bem qual era esse "jeito".

- Desculpe, eu não quis dizer... Eu não...

- Ok, Megan. Como se eu não a conhecesse...

- O que, exatamente, você quer dizer?

- Não vamos começar com isso de novo, vamos? – ele pediu duas tequilas ao bartender.- Levantemos a bandeira branca, huh?

Eu sorri. Por que complicar mais as coisas? Além do mais, era só uma noite normal, uma conversa entre dois amigos com um passado em comum.

- Já tomei duas margueritas, Tommy. Sem chance de eu tomar algum shot de tequila!

- Ah, mas eu já pedi. Além do mais, não era você a durona? Aquela que aguentava uma garrafa de tequila? A...

- Bom, não quero ser estraga-prazeres, mas isso foi há vinte anos. Eu envelheci e você também, garotão!

- Ora, Megan, vai amarelar? Vamos, a intenção hoje não era se divertir?

- Ok, isso vai fazer você ficar quieto?

Ele só fez um sinal afirmativo, embora sua expressão facial demonstrasse que aquilo não era verdade.

E lá se foi um, dois, três, quatro shots de tequila com limão e sal.

O lugar logo estava muito quente, a música já não parecia tão alta e tudo estava tão mais engraçado. A conversa fluía fácil, a risada vinha espontânea e a vontade de estar mais perto também. Logo, Tommy estava com a mão esquerda sobre a minha coxa e eu me inclinava cada vez mais em sua direção.

- Eu preciso ir. Está tarde.- levantei-me do banquinho e o bar girou diante de meus olhos, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse.

As mãos fortes de Tommy me seguraram, impedindo-me de cair ou dar um passo em falso.

- Ops, parece que alguém precisa de ajuda.- a voz dele saiu arrastada.

- E não pareço ser a única. Acho que precisaremos nos apoiar um no outro para chegar até um táxi.- constatei, com a fala tão enrolada quanto a dele.

Apanhei minha bolsa e casaco, que jaziam sobre o balcão, e saímos de braços dados, ainda rindo de qualquer coisa.

O vento gelado conseguiu me deixar um pouco mais desperta, mas, obviamente, não foi capaz de me devolver o equilíbrio perdido três tequilas antes.

- Eu pego o primeiro táxi, afinal sou a dama da situação.- falei, encarando-o, com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

- E por que não pegamos o mesmo?

- Por que eu pretendo ir para casa, dormir na _minha _cama.

- E quem disse que eu a impediria de fazer isso?

Naquele momento não soube o que pensar da declaração dele. Claro que eu não queria nada com ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquela resposta me deixou insegura. Será que eu não era mais atraente? Será que a história dele com a Oficial Dunn estava mais séria do que eu supunha? Será que tudo estava, realmente, acabado entre nós?

"Maldita tequila, odeio o modo como me deixa vulnerável!- pensei.- Era pra ser uma noite tranquila, não um festival de ideias idiotas e pensamentos absurdos sobre como..."

- Ei, Megan, você vem ou não?

Quando dei por mim, Tommy já estava segurando aberta a porta de um táxi, esperando que eu entrasse, embora eu não soubesse de onde tinha surgido aquele veículo.

Com sua ajuda, entrei no carro e, apesar do gesto dele ter sido cavalheiresco, suspeito que a "nobilíssima" intenção dele era apenas olhar meu traseiro.

- Posso?- ele me perguntou, assim que me ajustei ao banco.

- Entre antes que eu mude de ideia.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta, em seguida deu meu endereço para o motorista.

- Foi uma noite muito agradável, Tommy. É incrível como você sabe ser atraente, quando quer.

- Isso foi uma cantada, Dra. Hunt?- ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e me encarou, com aquele sorriso canalha.

- Não Detetive Sullivan, foi uma constatação. Não sou mulher de dar cantadas!- falei, insinuante. Era um jogo? Pois bem, dois podiam jogar.

- Claro que não, você é uma mulher de ação, eu sei disso. É por isso que combinamos tão bem.

Então ele se aproximou e, antes que eu pudesse reagir, me beijou.

...

**CONTINUA**

*Another one bites the dust: expressão inglesa que significa o mesmo que "mais um bate as botas". Também o nome de uma canção da banda Queen, que foi lançada e teve seu auge há 20 anos.

Bem, pessoas lindas, deixar review ainda é graça, sabiam? Então sejam gentis com esta pobre ficwriter e deixem sua crítica/elogio/sugestão/palpites da Mega Sena, enfim, o que for, naquele espaço que diz: REVIEW.

Estamos conversados?


	2. Chapter 2

**Série:** Body of Proof

**Ship**: Megan Hunt / Tommy Sullivan

**Autora:** Mamma Corleone (esta que vos fala)

**Classificação**: M

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta fanfic foi criada apenas para diversão. Os personagens utilizados não são meus (infelizmente...), bem como nada relacionado á série. A grana é toda da ABC...

Luana SS: Lovinhaa, óh, só porque tu me pressionou tanto, tá aqui o final dessa jornada alcoólico-sexual... Enjoy edepois me diz se: "foi bom pra você"? hsaushausahsau - amotu!

Anny Rodrigues: Pronto, segue a continuação... sem violência, please! heheheh

Gayb's:Continuadaaa! hehehehe - espero que goste! ;)

Angel: ooo sumida, é bom aparecer pq o capítulo saiu! heheheheh - Tomara que goste tanto quanto do primeiro, gataa! beeijo.

CastleLover NFF: minha queridaa, tá aqui o capítulo e, como promessa é dívida, quero um comentário decente! hsuahsauhsausha Tem que colocar número delinhas? Aproveitaa!

Caso não lembrem, paramos naquele beijããããão no táxi... O que será que rolou depois?

Não perca o final deeeeee: (rufar de tambores) Another One Bites the Dust (abrem-se as cortinas)

**BOA LEITURA!**

_X_X_

Não posso dizer que não apreciei o beijo, seria uma grande mentira, mas intimamente suspirei aliviada quando o táxi parou diante do prédio.

Meio atordoada e sem fôlego abri a porta do carro e, praticamente, me lancei para fora. Na confusão que se seguiu, minha bolsa enroscou- se na porta fazendo com que quase todo seu conteúdo caísse.

- Droga!- murmurei e comecei a recolher meus pertences.

- Calma, Megan.- disse Tommy, entregando-me meu celular.

- Eu... é... obrigada.- agradeci, sem encará-lo, e rumei para a porta do prédio.

"Sua idiota, você parece uma colegial retardada, agindo dessa forma!- me repreendi mentalmente, enquanto vasculhava a bolsa atrás da chave.- Até parece que nunca beijou ninguém... Aliás, até parece que nunca o beijou!"

Tentava me abrigar da garoa fina que caía sob a estreita marquise do prédio, mas encontrar a chave estava se provando uma missão tão difícil, fosse por causa da pressa ou da tontura alcoólica, que logo senti que estava ficando encharcada.

- Procurando por isso, Dra. Hunt?

Olhei para trás e o vi: Tommy Sullivan, com minhas chaves na mão.

- O que... Como ... Me dê isso aqui!- disse, esticando a mão para alcançar as chaves que ele balançava.- Vamos, Sullivan, estou ficando molhada!

- Isso soa tentador, _Megan._- ele respondeu, um ar malicioso perpassando seu rosto.

- Eu não estou brincando, Tommy. Dê-me logo isso, anda!- novamente tentei pegar o molho de chaves, mas ele foi mais rápido e se esquivou.

Com o movimento desajeitado que fiz tentando alcançá-lo, meu pé escorregou do degrau e, praticamente, me lançou nos braços dele.

- Tudo isso é pressa, Megan? Será que não podemos nem subir até o seu apartamento?

Ele me segurava firme pela cintura, enquanto eu não tinha como não sentir o cheiro de seu perfume, com a cabeça praticamente deitada em seu ombro.

- Ora essa, quanta pretensão! Me largue e dê-me a maldita chave!- eu disse, tentando me desvencilhar de seu aperto.

Quando o encarei, percebi que sua expressão estava estranha, não lembrava nenhuma que eu tivesse visto em seu rosto durante aquela noite. Ele me olhava intensamente enquanto inclinava seu rosto na direção do meu. Nossos lábios foram ficando cada vez mais próximos até que o inevitável aconteceu, e logo estávamos nos beijando novamente.

Eu sabia que era errado, sabia que não estava pronta, sabia que aquilo poderia trazer mais complicações do que benefícios, mas, que fosse tudo para o inferno. Amanhã estava longe demais, irreal demais.

Além disso, sempre haveria a desculpa da tequila. Com isso em mente, segurei-lhe os cabelos e aprofundei o beijo o máximo que pude, minha mão esquerda segurando, precariamente, a bolsa.

Por sua vez, Tommy me apertou com mais firmeza contra si e começou a andar na direção da porta do prédio, meio que me carregando, já que meu equilíbrio, antes tão débil, era completamente inexistente agora.

Com força, ele me encostou contra a porta e começou a beijar meu pescoço. Enquanto uma de suas mãos descia até minha bunda, apertando e me pressionando de encontro à sua ereção.

Aquilo estava me deixando maluca. Eu precisava acabar com tudo o que nos separava. Todas aquelas roupas, toda aquela pele, tudo o que nos impedia de nos tornarmos um só.

Logo ouvi um "clique" às minhas costas e senti que a porta contra a qual eu era pressionada se abriu.

Quase me erguendo do chão, Tommy entrou no hall do prédio e empurrou a porta atrás de si com o pé.

- Escadas?- murmurei contra a boca dele, sem conseguir deixar de beijá-lo.

Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e, de seus lábios, escapou um gemido que interpretei como "não".

- Câmeras...- foi a palavra que saiu da minha boca, enquanto ele se entretia mordiscando meu queixo.

Como não percebi qualquer tipo de resposta ao meu comentário, afastei-o de mim com as mãos empurrando seu peito.

- Sullivan...

Ele me olhou com uma expressão interrogativa, embora de seus olhos saíssem faíscas. O rosto vermelho e afogueado, com marcas do meu batom sujando-o por toda parte, a camisa meio aberta e o corpo trêmulo de tesão. Mesmo por sobre o jeans, era possível ver o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, não me faça parar agora...- implorou, com a voz rouca.

Comecei a ajeitar meu vestido e tentar retirar um pouco do reboco em que minha maquiagem se transformara. Então, depois de estar ligeiramente mais recomposta, o encarei.

Um lado muito mau e sádico da minha mente pensou em acabar com aquilo por ali, deixá-lo a ver navios e, simplesmente, virar as costas e subir para meu apartamento, sozinha. Porém, o calor que me consumia e o leve pulsar que descia do meu baixo ventre para entre as minhas pernas, além do gosto dele (ainda tão vivo em minha boca) apoiavam o lado da minha mente que protestava veementemente contra aquela ideia.

- Megan...- ainda a voz rouca e aquele tom desesperado.

- Existem câmeras no elevador, e eu tenho uma imagem a manter.- quando finalizei a frase, a porta do elevador se abriu.- Me acompanha?

Entrei e percebi que fui logo seguida por ele.

Foram os minutos mais longos da minha vida até alcançarmos o andar onde eu morava. O silêncio opressor tornava tudo mais difícil. Havia tantas coisas não ditas ali, tantas possibilidades, tudo aquilo que deveria ser discutido antes do que estávamos prestes a fazer, tudo aquilo que poderia mudar nossas vidas. Mas nenhum de nós conseguiu se se obrigar a falar, então, quando o "bip" anunciou a chegada ao andar desejado e a porta se abriu, foi um imenso alívio.

- Por aqui.- eu disse, ainda sem olhá-lo.

Tommy, novamente, estava atrás de mim. Podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Aquele corpo que eu queria desnudo, sobre mim.

Abri a porta do apartamento e parei. Temia que o clima tivesse acabado, que aqueles minutos de tensão houvessem minado qualquer possibilidade de continuarmos o que havíamos parado.

- Quer um...- antes que eu concluísse a frase, senti que era rudemente agarrada e pressionada contra a parede do hall de entrada.

- Quero só uma coisa, e ela já está bem aqui.- disse Tommy, logo tomando meus lábios em um beijo arrebatador.

A partir daí, tudo o que sei é que, num momento estávamos rumando, aos tropeços, para meu quarto e, no momento seguinte, eu já o tinha empurrado sobre a cama.

Mal contendo meus movimentos, sentei-me sobre as pernas dele, enquanto lhe arrancava a camisa e puxava por sobre sua cabeça a regata que ele usava por baixo. As mãos, ávidas, dele, corriam pelas minhas costas, tentando abrir-me o zíper do vestido.

Minha boca colou-se ao pescoço dele, enquanto o beijava e fui descendo por seu tórax, devagar, alternando beijos e arranhões. Quando senti o vestido ser puxado sobre minha cabeça, apenas ergui os braços para que ele saísse com mais facilidade.

Logo estava de joelhos no chão, diante do zíper do jeans. Abri-o com rapidez. Uma fome me consumia e eu precisava matá-la logo, sem mais rodeios, sem mais enrolações. Naquele momento ele se colocou em pé e me ergueu junto consigo. Assim que nossos corpos se colaram novamente, ele segurou-me pelas nádegas e me girou, para me jogar sobre a cama.

- Puta merda, Megan, você é tão linda!- disse, antes de aproveitar-se que eu estava deitada e começar a me beijar dos pés á cabeça.

Gemi em antecipação quando senti a mão dele correr por entre minhas pernas, infiltrar-se por sob minha lingerie e começar a brincar com meu clitóris. Sua boca não perdia um milímetro sequer de pele e tudo aquilo estava prestes a me enlouquecer.

- Chega Tommy! Chega!- agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei até meus lábios.

Os beijos eram quentes, exigentes. Eu o queria todo, e queria agora!

Minhas mãos começaram a despi-lo de sua cueca, enquanto ele abria, com surpreendente facilidade, os ganchos de meu soutien e descia para minha calcinha. Ali ele não foi tão gentil: com um puxão rude, arrancou-a de meu corpo e jogou longe.

Então senti que ele enfiava dois dedos em meu interior para certificar-se de que eu estava pronta para ele.

- Céus, você está tão molhada...- ele lambeu os dedos.- Tão doce...

Logo ele se posicionou entre minhas pernas e, com um movimento preciso, estava dentro de mim. Minhas unhas se cravaram à suas costas, a boca dele se colou ao meu pescoço e ele começou a se mover devagar. Suas estocadas eram ritmadas, com uma das mãos ele se apoiava à cama enquanto com a outra ele mantinha meus cabelos seguros com força.

Querendo senti-lo cada vez mais dentro de mim, ajeitei-me de forma a colocar um travesseiro sob as nádegas, assim ele poderia escorregar bem para o fundo, cada vez mais para o meu centro.

- Oh, Megan... você-vai-me-enlouquecer...- dizia ele entredentes.

- Mais forte... oh, Deus... Tommy, mais forte!

Ele aumentou o ritmo, segurando meus quadris com ambas as mãos. Sua boca foi de encontro ao meu seio direito, sugando-o com força. Ele passava a língua sobre o mamilo, fazendo com que eu gemesse ainda mais intensamente.

As estocadas tornaram-se mais vigorosas e rápidas conforme ambos nos aproximávamos do orgasmo. Eu sentia como se estivesse prestes a desfalecer.

- Oh... estou... eu-eu... aaah...- o grito foi incontrolável.

Em seguida senti meu corpo estremecer e convulsionar numa sensação tão inebriante, fazendo-me sentir viva como há muito não acontecia. Ele ainda mantinha o ritmo vigoroso, sua cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados com força. Quando meus sentidos começavam a clarear, foi a vez dele perder-se.

Senti seu gozo quente escorrer dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se deitava, exausto, sobre meu corpo.

- Nossa...- foi tudo o que ele disse.

- Uau...- foi a minha resposta.

Assim que voltamos a coordenar nossos pensamentos e corpos, deitamo-nos lado a lado, ambos olhando para o teto do quarto.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido... A, a bebida... e...- murmurei, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Eu sei.- foi a resposta dele.

- Como vamos trabalhar juntos depois disso?- perguntei.

Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo e me olhou.

- Calma, Megan, ninguém vai saber. Isso é, se você não quiser.- a voz dele estava estranha.

- Você jura?- perguntei, abrindo os olhos para vê-lo a menos de um palmo do meu rosto.

- Sim. Nada do que aconteceu nesse quarto vai sair daqui.

- Então acho que podemos manter mais um segredo entre estas paredes...- disse eu, por fim.

Então o puxei para um beijo longo e intenso, afinal ainda tínhamos tempo para aproveitar a desculpa da tequila um pouco mais...

**FIM**

Amaram? Odiaram? Precisam de um banho frio? Querem me matar?

Enfim, seja qual for sua situação após ler, deixa um** REVIEW** aí embaixo, custa nada não... Além disso é indolor e vai fazer uma ficwriter muito-muito-muito-muito feliz! xD


End file.
